Episode 8541 (19th July 2019)
Plot Bernice is unnerved when Liam insists on making her breakfast. She's further alarmed when she spots rat poison, a scalpel and a container of bleach all in the kitchen so she rushes out. Dawn has visitation with Lucas at Woodbine Cottage today but Harriet cannot find her. Bernice has concluded Liam is a murderer who tried to poison her. Nicola insists it's a ridiculous suggestion until Bernice brings up the death of Liam's first wife. At the farm, Moira asks a heart-broken Pete if this is really the end of him and Rhona. Pete insists it has to be. Billy finds Dawn sitting in the Community Garden and offers to listen to her problems. Liam insists on taking Bernice out for the day. Bernice tries to get out of it but Liam won't take no for an answer. Nicola witnesses what appears to be Liam forcing Bernice into his car so in a panic, she and Jimmy jump in their car and chase after them. Liv calls by Mulberry Cottage and asks Doug if he's gotten rid of the cannabis. Doug lies it's all sorted. Lucas and his social worker, Sally, arrive at Woodbine Cottage but there's still no sign of Dawn. At the same time, Dawn questions how she can compete with Lucas' foster parents' large house and all the things they can provide him. Billy tells Dawn that children just want to be loved. He reminds her she's been given a second chance and advises her to take it. Jimmy and Nicola chase after Liam and Bernice. Dawn returns to Woodbine Cottage and hands Lucas a present. Liam drives Bernice to the middle of nowhere then instructs her to put on a blindfold. As Liam retrieves a picnic basket from the boot, a terrified Bernice arms herself with a bottle of perfume. She sprays the perfume in Liam's eyes then scarpers. Soon after, Nicola and Jimmy come across Liam's car with the passenger door wide open and the contents of a picnic basket strewn over the ground along with Bernice's phone. Pete and Rhona meet in the café where Pete offers to help tell Leo about the split which causes Rhona bursts into tears. Bernice runs through the woods with Liam chasing after her. Bernice trips which allows Liam to catch up to her. As Liam holds Bernice down and questions what she's doing, a screaming Bernice pleads with Liam not to kill her. Moments later, Jimmy appears and jumps on Liam, dragging him off Bernice. As Nicola comforts a distraught Bernice, Jimmy throws a pie at Liam which causes him to fall over. Dawn and Lucas play whilst Harriet talks Dawn up to Sally. Laurel and Jai plan to sneak into the Pirate Ship for some privacy but their plan is thwarted when they realise Doug is in there. After Laurel and Jai leave, Doug hides some cannabis in a clothes hamper. Liam protests he's not a murderer so Jimmy questions how he can explain the strange items Bernice found in his bag. Liam admits they're props for his murder mystery nights. Nicola bursts out laughing whilst Bernice profusely apologises. Pete collects the last of his belongings from Smithy Cottage. Whilst Sally is distracted by a phone call, Lucas picks up a bag of drugs that have fallen from Dawn's pocket. Harriet snatches the drugs before Sally can see them. Back in the village, Liam tells Bernice that he doesn't believe they have a future if she could think he was capable of murder. After Sally and Lucas leave, Harriet confronts Dawn about the drugs. Dawn explains Lee gave her the drugs. She protests she didn't take any and begs Harriet not to say anything to social services. Cast Regular cast *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) Guest cast *Sally - Liz Jadav *Lucas - Dexter Ansell (uncredited) Locations *Brook Cottage - Kitchen and back garden *Woodbine Cottage - Living room, hall and front garden *Community Garden *Café Main Street - Interior *Butlers Farm - Yard *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, kitchen and back garden *Pirate Ship *Unknown roads *Unknown car park *Unknown woodland *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes